Wipe Away My Tears
by RocktheChaos
Summary: One night, they came. The creatures that had come before, no more than two years ago. Sora, if you are the great Keyblade Master, protecter of all, then why am I now dead? 'I can't save everybody.' 'I noticed.' OCxDemyx
1. Prolouge

Wow, I finally finished writing this. Amasing... ok, time for explaining! Yay! D: -slapped- This is the beginning of the story about my character Tallix. :) AND ITS FREAKIN LONG. Well, in my opinion, it is anyway. So, this is the prologe, and shall be futher explained as the story goes on. I guess. Um, its kinda just a summery of the 3 games. And it was not written all at the same time, if you can point it out. Its a little obvious. D: Durining times when I felt like writing, wanted to sleep, sleep deprived, and didn't want to write at all, I forced myself to finish it! -twich- May I please go to bed now...?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters, just Lital/Tallix. Please don't sue me. D:**

* * *

Destiny Islands, a chain of islands inhabited by the young and old alike. But here, hero's were born, raised, and saved the worlds from mass destruction. How could someone not be proud of such people? Hate and love do work in mysterious ways. To hate one whom another likes, while one my like who hates another. A complexity that shall never be understood by mankind. 

Sora, Riku, and Kairi, were just children, plain ordinary children that went to school and hung out with their friends. Nothing was really special about them in each other's eyes. Though, there came a day when darkness spread over this peaceful place, dragging down lives and hearts. The creatures from this terrible darkness, Heartless, swarmed over them like ants, devouring hearts and any other living creature standing in their path.

That awful day, a light came to drown out the darkness. A savior was born and hope shined brightly through the eyes of the damned. A weapon, a sword, a keyblade, given to the small boy of 14, rose above the threat and risked his life to get rid of the oncoming doom. Sora had never dreamed of such power that he received after obtaining the weapon. He had always used a small, wooden, toy sword that was only for play. His look on life suddenly changed.

Riku was the boy's best friend. They were always together, and always fighting. But at the age of 15, Riku had, in a sense, changed. He became rougher and more competitive. He still loved his friends, with all of his heart, and looked out for them like an older brother would for his younger siblings. On the day of the destruction, he made the choice to let the darkness in. It feed upon his heart greedily, his body becoming nothing more than a vessel for obliteration.

Kairi had somehow ended up on the islands at a young age with no memory of before. This information had intrigued her friends greatly. Unknown to her, the blood of a Princess of Heart flowed through her veins. She had always been special to the two boys, no matter what they said. Her importance to them and the worlds surrounding was still unclear. On that one day, her heart was lost and a journey was set.

These three children had never been separated from each other a day in their lives. The anxiety felt was horrible. To be taken from a friend and lost is something that no one wants to experience. Yet, they were able to find a will and a way to work past the impossible.

One fell to darkness, one looked for the missing, and one laid lifeless at the foot of a witch. And thus the story began of a hero who wanted nothing more than to be with his friends. The odds were always against him, and any normal person would have cracked under the pressure. But when one has a strong will, well then, the odds never looked better.

As the islands were consumed, the boy was sent to a town created from those whose worlds had also been destroyed. There he finally discovered what he had been called to do. A man named Leon dragged him back into safety after being ambushed by Heartless and a fight of his own with the boy.

At a world know as 'Disney Castle', the king of the world had left without a trace, save for a single note, telling his subjects that he is out trying to find the Door to Light. Immediately, a duck and a dog, the kings most trusted advisers, took their ship and headed off to find the one known as the 'Keyblade Master,' as was instructed of them in the letter. Upon their arrival at the new world, it took time before they eventually found the one they were looking for. The king had instructed that once they found the keyblade's chosen one, they were to stick with him at all times, no matter what. Soon enough, their own friendship had formed.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy traveled from world to world, sealing keyholes and fighting off heartless. To keep peace was one of their motives. At times, the trio would meet up with Riku, who came and went as he pleased. He would never stick around for long. His intentions seemed to be shrouded in mystery from time to time.

Battle after battle, Sora fought with all of his strength. He couldn't lose, not yet. Kairi was still missing and Riku had turned to Darkness. The two friends came to a time when they battled it out, Sora being the ultimate victor. The silver-haired boy ran away, his spirt and pride damaged, to rub salt in his wounds. He only fell deeper into the dark abyss.

The younger boy managed to find Kairi, who would not wake up unless her heart was returned to her body. He sacrificed his own heart for hers, something only true love came accomplish. The girl awoke to find her friend disappearing, something she could not stop. She ran, and his heartless followed her.

He came back to her with a smile, overfilled with joy. He was with her once again. But he couldn't stay, not then. His long voyage was not yet over. Traveling to the End of the World, he found Ansem, the man who had caused such many people so much pain. With luck, the small boy defeated him.

"Kingdom Hearts, is light!"

The king who the two subjects had been desperately searching for was found, only to be sealed away behind the giant door. Riku was also to be sealed with him. Together, they closed the door, watching as it vanished.

Kairi was sent back to Destiny Islands, as again she watched him fade away. He wasn't going to be coming back for a long time...

Sora traveled on with his companions, Donald and Goofy. Mile after mile, they ran, looking for the next clue for the where-bouts of a king and silver haired teenager. One night, a cloaked man came and spoke to Sora in riddles.

"Ahead lies something you need, but to claim it, you must give up something dear."

This statement interested him deeply, and without much thought, he ran ahead, finding a castle in the middle of nowhere.

Upon entering, his memories shifted, and bit by bit, he forgot, remembering something that was never there. A girl named Namine soon appeared, filling in the spot of Kairi. She was, after all, her Nobody. It made perfect sense, did it not? Sora became obsessed with finding her. The more he thought about her, the more he wanted to see her. He drove his friends away because of his obsession. His mind had become clouded by lies, so thick, he couldn't see the truth.

Unknown to him, Riku had entered the castle as well, in the basements. His trip upward to the above floors, was a trip that showed he could control the darkness residing in his heart. A man named DiZ disguised himself as Ansem, so that the teen could fight the troubling pain.

Marluxia, the Lord of Castle Oblivion, finally showed himself to the distressed boy. They fought to the bitter end, Sora finishing off the final blow. The man returned to darkness and Namine put Sora to sleep, so that his memories my be put back the way they were, even though it meant forgetting Castle Oblivion and Namine. He did it though, so that he would remember the truth.

Riku found Sora, fast asleep in his pod. Namine offered to make it that the darkness had never been there, but he refused. The boy knew that he had to face the dark power on his own. Forgetting about it would only make it's grip on him worse. He encountered and defeated Ansem, winning his battle over the Darkness. As he left, the man DiZ followed him. They came to a forked pathway, splitting into three different roads.

DiZ gave Riku the options of two of the three roads. The road to light?– or the road to darkness? But he chose neither, instead walked down the middle. The twilit road to nightfall? – No, the road to dawn.

A year soon passed by...

There was a boy named Roxas. He lived in a peaceful place called Twilight Town. One day, he began having strange dreams, all about one person, and the people connected to him. They made no sense to him at all. As soon as they started, his life ended. He was no longer who he thought he was, but just the half of his former self. The man 'Ansem', and DiZ, forced him to reconnect with Sora, who had been sleeping in a pod for a very long time.

Axel tired to stop him, his best friend, but he was to late.

Sora awoke in an unknown place. It was a large white room that looked endless, with his two friends standing before him. After their small reunion, they went outside to figure out where they might be, only to find out that the King was looking for them.

Heading off towards the Train Station, our heros learned that the name of this quiet place was Twilight Town. Upon arriving, the trio met up with King Mickey, who did not give them much information, only telling them to get on the train and that it would take them where they needed to be.

They soon arrived in a place in the middle of nowhere. A rather large animal stood in the way of the door, mumbling about Heartless. Sora took slight interest in him, but Donald and Goofy recognized him almost instantly as Pete, a man that had been banished by the King. With little trouble, they were able to run him off, heading into the castle themselves.

But Heartless were everywhere!

At the top, the three met Yen Sid, the King's teacher. With some help from him, Sora was able to have clothes that fit him and a gummi ship that could take him from world to world.

And thus, a new adventure began.

Their first stop was at Hollow Bastion, which seemed to have been remodeled since the last time they were there. Sora was reunited with Yuffie, Merlin, Cid, Aerith, and Leon, only to discover a new problem, and new villain; Organization XIII.

They mocked him with confusing words, leaving him in a hazy daze. But at that moment, a new road was opened up, enabling the boy to fully set out on his exciting trip.

As time went by, more worlds were discovered, and new friends were made. But also, members of the Organization were defeated, drifting back into darkness from which they came. Their loss only made them fight harder. And it brought out their goal.

"Keep gathering more hearts."

For the Organization to complete Kingdom Hearts, Sora must defeat Heartless with his Keyblade. The boy tired to resist, but it couldn't be helped. To not use the Keyblade would be suicide.

Eventually it came down to just Sora, Riku, and the leader of the Organization, Xemnas. They all fought long and hard, battle after battle, neither wanting to give in. But with one final blow, Xemnas was done for, and the duo's journey was finally over.

They were finally reunited with Kairi, the girl who had been waiting for the boys to return for more than a year.

"We're back!"

"You're home."

And peace had finally been restored to the universe. No one needed to live in fear anymore. Well, not as much anyway.

_Sigh..._

Lital sighed as she closed her book, gathering up the rest of her items that laid at her desk, ignoring the other students that were also moving on toward their next class.. It was difficult going to a school where the famous ,Sora, did. No matter where she went on the island, they would never stop talking about the Legendary Keyblade Master.

* * *

I rushed when I got to KH2, so sorry that a lot was left out, like Kairi getting kidnapped by the Sexy Axel. And um...that's all that I can think of at the moment. So, goodnight:D 

Reviews are what keep me going strong. :3


	2. Welcome to my Life

Why Hello thar! -crickets chirp- Um, when did I start this story? Last June? Ok, ok, I have been working on this ever so slowly and now just finished the last two sentences that it needed to be completed. Yeah.

I actually don't like it that much, but hope its nice enough to be read. I guess its not much of an important chapter, but it should help the story move along. Some action should be taking place next chapter. Then the story will really begin.

Gosh, I'm really tired. (Track meets are really long xO)

* * *

The hallways of Destiny High were extremely crowded, full of noisy students rummaging through their old, steel lockers, looking for lost homework and books, others just standing around in the middle of the halls talking. Lital was constantly being pushed and shoved through the sea of students as she attempted to make it to class on time before the bell rang.

No one really paid much attention to the brainy girl as she silently made her way without causing trouble. She could feel the stares of the classmates boring into her pale skin, whispers being spoken between the girls, spreading like a virus.

Why?

It was because they could put someone down enough to make themselves feel good. A disease that everyone caught, even if they tried not to. Even the gentlest of people could turn ugly.

Yet all it is, is a lie.

Lital quietly entered the Geometry room, taking a seat in the front. She let out a sigh of relief; no one was there yet, which was good for her. The torment wouldn't start till later. Since she was already prepared for class to begin, she pulled out a book, _Around the World in 80 Days_, and started to read.

As time went by, students began to drift into the classroom. Their chatter and giggles pounded in Lital's ears, but she refused to look up; she refused to look at her tormentors. It wasn't till a certain boy entered that Lital couldn't help but glance up at and let her cheeks burn.

**Sora.**

His bright, cheerful laughter rang loudly in the cramped classroom. It always did. Along with Princess Kairi's bone thin arm wrapped securely around Sora's strong arm. Lital's heart caught in her throat and she couldn't breathe. It was like her air had been forced from her lungs just by his radiating presence. But of course, he didn't know that. Or maybe, he did know, but didn't notice because of all the other girls that had fallen head over heels in love with the him. Or the fact that the rumor Kairi was his girlfriend was keeping him from thinking such thoughts.

How depressing.

Lital could only stare at the pages of her book. She couldn't concentrate enough to actually read them, causing her to just shut the cover and place it back into her brown book bag. As she leaned over, she saw a set of feet facing her direction. Slowly, she looked up into the sea foam green eyes of Riku, Sora's best friend. His face looked calm and body relaxed.

"Hey," he said.

Lital paused for a moment before replying with a simple, "Hello." Before Kairi came to the island, Lital used to always play with Sora and Riku. Selphie was her self-proclaimed best friend. The three of them were always seen together, swimming, running, playing all the time. It was a month after Kairi came that Lital's friendship with the rest of the children started to diminish.

It went from Sora/Riku/Lital to Sora/Riku/Lital/Kairi and eventually ended up as Sora/Riku/Kairi. And it stayed like that. Lital was no longer required to fit into their lives and was left to defend for herself at school and in town.

She** was**** not **_**needed.**_

Riku gazed at Lital silently, who easily returned the gesture. He was about to say something, but the bell signaling for class to start interrupted him before the words could escape his lips. "Alright class, settle down and take your seats. We have a lot of work to get done today." Their teacher said from behind her desk. Riku staggered slightly before heading to his seat. The chatter turned into soft murmurs which died down to silence.

Lital faced back front and stared at the board, ready for any problem and every question, thoughts of former friends already forgotten.

The journey home was not as rough as any other. The hallways were still packed with students who lingered around talking about what they were going to do that weekend, or who was going out with who, and such as. The brainy, silent girl merely stared blankly into her locker, her hand lightly hanging on the door. In her mind, she tossed her schedule around, going over which homework was for which class, what she needed to pick up for dinner that night, and what chores had not yet been finished.

Taking her history book from her bag, she placed it softly into the dark cell and shut the door, wishfully hoping that no one would try to break into it. Shifting the strap connected to the brown fake leather sack, Lital took her leave from the building used for learning, two whole days of not having to worry about the looks and giggles. Stepping through the solid metal doorways into the brisk spring air, a peaceful feeling on her skin, seeping deep into her pores.

School could wait for just a little bit, food was needed to be bought.

Two plastic bags full of groceries hug from the girl's hands as she walked steadily through the central plaza of Destiny Islands. A wind had begun to pick up, blowing Lital's hair back and across her face, her light blond strands being tangled together. She shook her head to try and move it from her sight, only to have it blown back. The girl heavily sighed as she continued to trudge home.

Her journey was not long, taking about 10 minutes. Arriving home at exactly 4:15 was always expected and always done. Entering her home, Lital silently slipped off her shoes and scooted into the kitchen, placing her bags onto the small counter. Her house was not that grand, just substantial enough for what was necessary. But in a way, its just like the saying goes:

Home is where the_**heart **_is.

Lital emptied her items and put them in their proper places; the milk and apples in the fridge, the frozen peas and chocolate ice cream in the freezer, bananas and potatoes on the counter, and the rice and macaroni in the pantry. She wasn't sure when she started doing it, but every Friday, she made her way to the store to buy something, anything at all really, whether it was useful or not. It was almost a time to relive stress, a time that said _'Congratulations, you made it to the weekend!' _

A sigh came from her lips as Lital finally set her course for her room. Opening the wooden, creaking, door, painted a dark, hazy brown, she uncharacteristically flung herself upon her bed, sinking in the soft, colorless blankets. Her body laid there for what seemed like an eternity before another door opened and closed and a loud "I'm home!" echoed throughout the house.

Lital said nothing, as always, but merely stood from her bed to her white vanity. She had never thought of herself as a vain person who struggled with their looks, but as one who wishes what beauty they had would be noticed without the application of various make-up. The reflection of her mismatched eyes taunted her very soul, a reason why the other students laughed? A cerulean right eye followed by the chocolate brown left. Her opinion thought it was simple and fitted her fine. The opinion of others was not close at all, seemingly unfit for mankind.

Still dressed in her school uniform, Lital tied back her mid-back length hair and went to go greet her very tired Father, fresh off from work.

* * *

Criticize to your hearts content please. :3


End file.
